Hugs! II
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: Harry gets a present from Voldemort this year, that is strikingly similiar to the one he gave the Dark Lord last year. Auish


Okay... this is actually the edited version ;; Check out my lj - Meikitsune, or my website which can be accessed through my profile

**_HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!_**

A continuation of Anna Tramell's "Hugs!"

* * *

Now of course the Dark Lord was not so desperate as to copy someone else's Christmas idea, but he still couldn't get over the gift Harry Potter had given him the year before. A hug shirt, really? Though he did have fun groping the boy as payback.

Why just grope his upper half though?

The Dark Lord grinned like the evil man he was and brought out the gift he had gotten Harry. A pair of groping pants. Same idea and mechanics of a hug shirt except only the sender could take them off. Oh...he couldn't wait.

* * *

"Harry!!!!" Hermione yelled as she looked over at Ron, the two had let their friend sleep considering he had stayed out late the night before.

"What?! It's too bloody early for you to be yelling!" Hermione rolled her eyes as she went to shout again.

"PRESENTS!!" They both heard something fall before Harry came swinging down the dormitory steps.

"How many do I have?"

"Well, five?"

"That's one more than usual..."

"Well open that one first," Ron suggested. Harry shrugged and did just that. Once he opened the box he pulled out a pair of pants...well er - black leather pants.

"...who would send me these?" He asked, confused. Hermione shrugged but couldn't resist seeing a man in leather so she forced him to try them on.

So when Harry stood in front of his friends and checked himself out it was rather embarrassing when he moaned loudly and his knees buckled at the same time his cell phone rang. His friends rushed towards him, thinking it was something completely different.

"I-it's alright guys, just let me answer my phone, I-I'll be back in a moment." Harry said as he stood on very shaky legs, blindly reaching to grab his phone as he already started out of the common room to the next best thing, the bath room.

"W- wo - ah - tcher?" He answered the phone, slumping against the wall.

"Do you like my present?"

"Voldemort?"

"Well, yes."

"How'd you get my number?"

"Christmas last year,"

"Oh."

"Yes, oh"

"Caller Id?"

"Yess,"

"Ahh,"

"I guess you do like it," the man purred as Harry held the phone to his ear as he tried to take the pants off.

"W-why won't they come off?!" Harry panted harshly into the phone.

"Only the sender can take them off," The phone dropped as Harry let his head drop against the wall, a loud moan leaving his mouth.

"I bloody fucking loathe magic,"

"It doesn't seem to like you either, Harry."

"I don't even wanna know how you got into Hogwarts."

"I was a student here once, you know?"

"I said I didn't want to know."

"As you wish," Voldemort said as he watched the younger man writhe against the wall, his hands clenching and unclenching as he propped them above his head, trying not to touch what he knew he couldn't relieve.

Harry almost jumped out of the pants though when a hand was suddenly holding both of his above his head, in place. Then a knee was between his legs and Voldemort's other hand was playing with the button of his pants.

"I could remove them for you, you know?"

"You fucking should," Harry growled, but even as the words left his mouth, both men knew for what direction of action they were then intended.

"But I'd rather turn you into a desperate animal," Voldemort hissed, locking all doors, putting up barriers - the usual works. He ran his finger down his own leather pants and let out a happy sigh to feel the gentle press to his throbbing organ.

"If this is the case, I can do the same to you," Harry breathed and with that grabbed at Voldemort's ass, hard.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he stopped the small sound from escaping his mouth. He hadn't expected Harry to...react, but it was welcome, muchly so as he shoved the boy against the wall, harshly. His lips brutal against the other's.

The pleasure became double. Shoving against one another would result firstly physically, and secondly through the heated pants. It was enough to drive Harry wild in a teenage hormone rage - then roughly grinding against the mind in selfish need.

Not only was the grinding bloody fantastic, the pants kept groping him, and he swore to Merlin he would come soon. He really would, and Voldemort was whispering in his ear, but they weren't sweet nothings. They were hot, and vulgar, and they made parceltongue sound like a sin.

Merlin, he didn't know whether to grope or grind or tear those pants off and fuck him until he came. Decisions, decisions... he hissed them to the boy as he lay panting, heavily, against the wall, trapped

Harry, though, obviously liked every idea he came up with because the boy keened, his knees buckling as his weight slammed into the older man, a whimper leaving his throat, "Please..."

Voldemort couldn't stand it any longer. Sure, the pants were fucking awesome but he would rather... the pants were thrust aside in an instant and his fingers dug around the tight ring of muscle, loosening it eagerly. He let the boy's cries of pleasure fill his perverted little ears.

As much a help as those pants had been, HE wanted to feel Harry, HE wanted to be the one to set his hand on the boy's cock and be able to feel him twitch in pleasure, or harden in desire, and Merlin, was it everything he had thought it would be.

The boy's cock twitched at his touch - young and inexperienced - it was instantly hard and demanding further attention. Harry gasped at even the lightest touches, his nails digging into the wall.

He was slouched against that wall too, and Voldemort had to believe his nails were the only thing keeping him up right. He grinned wickedly as he fell to his knees.

A sheen in his eyes as he settled his hands on Harry's hips, drawing the Boy's gaze to him as he laid open mouthed kisses on his stomach, sucking on his belly button before his mouth began to drift lower.

Harry was looking him in a haze, his eyes cloudy and his mouth slightly open as he panted. He was so out of it; he didn't know what Voldemort was going to do until he was screaming the man's name hoarsely, his hands landing on the man's face as he did fall down the wall this time, landing on his arse harshly. Voldemort's fingers digging into him roughly as he landed on them.

Merlin did he scream, his throat was almost on fire, those fingers, and that mouth. Harry arched off the wall as Voldemort moved back a little so he could prop him self up on his elbows. Harry continuing to moan wildly as the man sucked, but then he felt his prostate being pushed against and he lost all semblance, thrashing around wildly as he came, biting his lip to keep from screaming this time.

He almost panicked when he saw nothing but darkness before realizing he had closed his eyes some time before starting and finishing. He looked up dazedly as Voldemort looked down at him in a detached sort of curiousness, but there was still that smug smile as he leaned forward and nuzzled against Harry's face possessively, his fingers hitting Harry's prostate again, thrusting into it harshly before twisting.

"I'm going to take you, Potter." The boy whimpered, Voldemort pulling him away from the wall, laying him on the floor.

"I'll have you screaming my name so loudly, the entire world will now your mine."

"Yours," Harry whimpered as those fingers were unrelentingly. He whimpered again though when they disappeared.

"Yessss," Voldemort hissed, "Mine."

Harry screamed the confirmation too when Voldemort thrust into him, not stopping once as he thrust continually into the younger man, his hands holding an iron grip on his hips. Harry cried out again as he arched his back, his head almost digging a hole in the ground as he thrust back against the man in him.

Voldemort's hands exploring his boy suddenly, Harry's eyes must have been worse than he thought though since it looked like he was on top now. .

He set a pace. Slamming down harshly a few times, he screams echoing off the walls. Then he would slow down, his hands lying on Voldemort's chest as the crimson eyes pierced him. He used the man's chest as an anchor, pushing off of it, but knowing as long as he was touching him, as long as he was allowed to touch him, he wasn't doing anything wrong.

His pants were heard during the slow up and down movements, and he even dared to lean forward, kissing Voldemort as he rocked against him slowly.

Deep, even thrusts, and Voldemort would intensify the kisses the closer he came, Harry mewling in the back of his throat as the man fisted his erection.

He could swear then and there he was falling, it felt like he was going in circles and that he'd fall with the slightest push. Voldemort obviously knew which was to push because after a final bruising kiss, and he was coming.

And then so was Voldemort, and nothing could stop either of them from falling. The two lying together as they tried to even their breathing.

"C-can…we…" he gasped for breath, trying to slow his beating heart down, "make this a tradition?"

Voldemort only chuckled.

Okay... this is actually the edited version ;; Check out my lj - Meikitsune, or my website which can be accessed through my profile.


End file.
